Top of the World
by Mia Bolet
Summary: A story of three best friends, obsessed with the Twilight series, who are surprised when 5 new students come to their school. Guess who saiid students just happen to be? Sucky Summary....


**Before I start out, I would like to give credit to the following things:**

**Stephenie Meyer:: Twilight New Moon Eclipse etc.**

**NBC//Tim Kring: Hiro and Heroes**

**Okay, so, this is something my BFF Danielle and I brainstormed one day. Throughout this story, there will be PMSy Vampires//girls, **

**Chocolate consumption of large quantities, and sparkly vampires.**

**Yes, I know there is NO WAY they could be in GA. Lets just say Dani and I bribed God into making it like Forks for a few years. XD**

**Also, Bella is non-existent. Never was she born, conceived, etc. Alice is not married to Jasper, nor is she dating him. **

**Same goes for Rose and Emmett. Because my BFF's and I think its wrong to have such**

**hott guys that are already taken be presented before us in such a beautiful way.**

**-cough-**

**Yeah.**

**PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS, ITS GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Awake**

Mollie Kate's POV MY POV!!::

It waas a day exactly like every other day in Kennesaw GA. Slightly agitating birds chirped as I waited for Danielle to get out of her house so we could go and pick up Ali. Picking up my i-pod, I plugged it into my Jeep's stereo and started blasting "Wakeup Call" by Maroon 5. After maybe… 10 seconds of song blasting, I registered that Danielle was in the car. Turning down the tunes, I backed out of her driveway and sped off to Ali's house. Well, I went as fast as my 7 year old Jeep would take me. Ever seen the one from Gilmore girls? Imagine that, but without the cheery Stars Hollow background and you have my car. Anyways, waiting for Ali didn't take nearly as long as it did when I was waiting for Danielle, so we were soon off to our lovely little High School.

Haha, I made a joke! Okay, back to the story. See, I tend to ramble on and on about extremely random things. If you don't like that kind of thing, go back and find some other Fanfic.

Where was I…. OH yeah! So, as I was driving to school, I realized I desperately needed gum. Sticking one of my hands into the backseat to grab my purse, I hit said arm on the side of my car. It hurt really bad, which was obvious from the shriek I let out.

"You okay?" Ali asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just super."

"Hiro!"

"Niiiice"

"Well, you don't always get to make connections!" She said, rolling her eyes. If you have no clue as to what was said above, go and watch Heroes. Especially if you like hot guys without shirts.

"Mollie Kate, are you listening?"

"Sorry…. What did you say Danielle?" I asked, playing with a few strands of my almost shoulder length brown hair. We were at the school, and when I slowly drove over to my usual parking spot, I totally stopped listening to what Danielle was repeating.

There, RIGHT NEXT TO WHERE I ALWAYS PARK, was a shiny silver Volvo. Over in the teachers lot was a car way too fancy for any of the teachers at my school, but that was totally not what my focus was on. No one at school had a Volvo. So, either someone stole their parents car, or we had a new student. Or students.

Right as I parked the car, I realized how quiet I had been. So, I decided to point out the car to my amigos.

"Uh, guys, do you see what I see?"

" H.O.L.Y SH.."

"I wonder if its_them_" I said, quickly cutting off Danielle and Ali. Just then, as if planned, the Volvos passengers gracefully got out. A frigid gust of wind chose that moment to occur, and it made their hair ruffle in a way that shouldn't even be legal.

There were five of them, and we all knew their names. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and….

"MK, you passed out?" Ali asked, her voice filled with five million emotions.

"Uh, umm… no?"

"Well, then, get out of this Jeep and **dazzle **him." She whispered.

Fumbling with my door, which wouldn't open at all, I looked everywhere but out the window. Suddenly the stubborn door FLEW open, and I fell out of my car. See, my car is…. Special. Lets just say its pretty high off the ground. So falling out of it hurts…. I know from a lot of prior experiences. Once I hit the asphalt, my friends rushed to my side. Trying to help me up, Danielle grabbed one of my arms. Of course, said arm had been subject to the most damage. A long, bleeding, and burning scrape ran up and down my wrist to my elbow.

What happened next was a blur. Danielle had dropped me, causing me to hit the ground again. "Oomph" was all I could say when my head hit the ground. My friend's blurry form was standing in front of me. Someone was on the opposite side of her, struggling against the hold of two other guys. Even with my sight fading, I hit my head reeeeeeaaaaaallllyyyyyy hard, I recognized the struggling figure from my favorite series.

"E….Edward Cullen?" I gasped, before I fell into a heap at the base of my Jeep.

**Authors Note:**

**Yaay, first chapter for me! The next one is Danielle's intro, and prepare for a few twists!! So sorry for how short this was. I'm not good at beginning things. -blegh-**

**If you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me. I love constructive Criticism! **

**Mia**


End file.
